


Безответные ходы

by Suoh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Дедушка надеется, что Очи станет про, и берет ему лучшего репетитора.





	Безответные ходы

Где-то с половины шестого Очи начинает поглядывать в окно. С каждым днем темнота опускается все раньше, зажигаются круглые желтые фонари. Очи уже узнает некоторых прохожих, что вываливаются из офисов на улицы и торопятся домой. Без малого шесть появляется Тоя Акира. Иногда его подвозят на автомобиле — отец или Ашивара, — иногда он приходит пешком со стороны станции. Значит, доезжает на метро. Очи это удивляет: неужели Тоя-мэйдзин не может нанять водителя для единственного сына? 

Как бы рано Тоя ни появлялся, он всегда стоит на пороге ровно до шести. Даже если погода оставляет желать лучшего. В шесть Тоя нажимает кнопку звонка, и по дому разносятся две трели с паузой ровно в три секунды. Очи считает про себя: «Раз, два, три». Но когда звуки стихают, не бросается бежать по лестнице. Очи ждет с минуту, не торопясь спускается по лестнице и, подойдя к двери, спрашивает:

— Да? — словно он не пялился полчаса в окно, пытаясь угадать в каждой машине темно-серый Лексус Тои-старшего.

— Добрый день, Очи, — неизменно отвечает Тоя. — Это Тоя Акира.

Сценарий повторяется дважды в неделю, и больше всего на свете Очи боится, что Тоя узнает о том волнующем и беспокойном предвкушении, которое наполняет его перед каждым их уроком. Оно немного похоже на ожидание игры, но там всегда остается болезненный риск поражения, а видеть Тою напротив себя за доской — просто хорошо.

Считать Тою своим наставником — своим тренером, раз го это все-таки спорт — Очи не хочет, хотя каждое их занятие Тоя показывает и объясняет, а он, Очи, должен слушать каждое слово и впитывать, как губка. Дедушка хочет, чтобы так было. Он платит немаленькие деньги, чтобы Очи «догонял лучшего из лучших», но на деле…

Многое ускользает. 

Тоя поясняет ходы, указывая на камни худыми бледными пальцами, которые не портят даже сбитые кончики ногтей. Кожа на тыльной стороне ладоней сухая, иногда слегка покрасневшая — наверное, Тоя не носит перчаток. У самого Очи от волнения руки влажнеют, и при Тое он старается держать их на коленях, пряча под низким столом. Достает, только чтобы сделать ход.

Многое ускользает, потому что слишком многое в Тое отвлекает, не только его руки, все: жесты, голос, само присутствие, и счастье, что тот не осознает этого. Или хотя бы не подает виду, позволяя Очи сохранить хоть немного достоинства.

— Вот здесь понятно, почему так? — перед Тоей лежат кифу последней игры Огаты и Кувабары. — Думаю, Огата-сан в этот раз перехитрил сам себя, и вот эта группа камней в углу погибла, хотя шансы еще оставались. Понимаешь?

Очи понимает, что Огата высокомерный себялюбивый придурок, но это он знал и так. Среди профессиональных игроков мало симпатичных ему людей, среди инсеев тоже. Симпатичных Очи людей вообще не так много на свете, и даже Тоя Акира к ним не относится. 

«Потому что, — говорит себе Очи, — он тоже высокомерный гордец и просто снисходит до меня. И вся его напускная вежливость — обычное лицемерие, тут только деньги. Дед платит, его отец получает, Тоя улыбается и милостиво растолковывает мне дважды два».

— Да, мне все ясно, — кивает Очи, и они переходят к следующему ходу. Затем к следующему матчу, а потом играют друг против друга.

— Играем с форой? — Тоя чуть заметно наклоняется вперед, но Очи все равно чувствует, что тот стал немного ближе. От его — ужасного! — свитера пахнет кондиционером для шерсти, от самого Тои не пахнет ничем.

Очи начинал с форы в три камня, и она казалась ему унизительной.

— Без, — бросает он. — На равных.

«На равных», конечно, ничего не было. Очи догоняет, ищет ходы и слабые места, то пытается осторожничать, то бросается вперед, но Тоя даже не парирует его удары — просто уходит от борьбы, выбирая книжные классические решения. Очи ловит себя на мысли, что разгромно проиграть было бы не так обидно, это бы значило, что его принимают всерьез. Но ходы остаются безответными, камней становится все больше, однако игра не движется, вязнет в отрешенности Тои.

Скрипят половицы и слышатся тяжелые, шаркающие шаги. Дедушка идет. Очи тайно надеется, что Тоя ненавидит эти минуты так же сильно, как и он сам. До зубовного скрежета. Дедушка восхищается Тоей, его спокойствием и уверенностью, талантом, конечно. Дедушка добродушно смеется и велит Очи быть внимательным, чтобы закончить следующий экзамен, ухватив желанное звание про.

— Я не сдам, — осторожно замечает Очи. — Из инсеев сдаст, скорее всего, Исуми-сан.

— Он уже совсем взрослый! — восклицает дед. Он помнит всех потенциальных соперников по имени и знает в лицо. — У тебя в его возрасте будет минимум четвертый дан, Коске.

— Ну или Шиндо… — вполголоса добавляет Очи в основном для себя, но Тоя вдруг дергается, вскидывает голову, и в его глазах зажигается что-то новое. Краснеют скулы и резко обозначаются ноздри, Тоя пытается скрыть сбившееся дыхание.

Из людей, на которых Очи плевать, Шиндо стремительно перемещается в тех, кого он не выносит. 

— Шиндо? Шиндо Хикару? — дед смеется, потому что не понимает. Не видит Шиндо и его бешеный рост день ото дня. — Да он же… Даже не любитель, так. — Тоя стеклянным взглядом пялится в свои колени. — Вот Тоя — другое дело. Это настоящий талант и понимание игры. Скажи мне, Тоя, как мой Коске?

Тоя наконец выходит из оцепенения.

— Да, все хорошо. С каждым уроком все лучше, нужно только практиковаться, играть с разными соперниками, разбирать игры. Но Очи очень дисциплинирован, мне в удовольствие заниматься с ним, правда.

Это единственное, чему радуется Очи, когда дедушка прерывает их уроки.Тоя хвалит его. Вынужден хвалить, по-другому не получится, но слышать это все равно приятно. Даже неискреннее.

Дед уходит, удовлетворенный словами юного наставника, и они снова остаются вдвоем. Тоя медлит, прежде чем вернуться обратно к игре, Очи благодарен ему за это. Несколько мгновений проходит в молчании, и Очи первый нарушает тишину.

— Дедушка будет сильно недоволен, если я не сдам экзамен, — глухо произносит он, и это самые личные слова, которые он говорил Тое. Почему-то кажется, что тот может понять, потому что у Тои тоже никогда не было выбора. Его строгий титулованный отец вряд ли допустил бы другой путь, и Очи уверен, что маленький Акира взял камень раньше, чем отпустил руку матери. 

Несчастлив ли он? Хотел бы забыть все, что знает об атари, санте и йосе? Тяготят ли его ожидания семьи и окружающих?

— Думаю, ты сдашь. В этом году или в следующем. Почти все будут тебе не соперники, а те, кого, — Тоя запинается, подбирая слова. — Тех, с кем могут быть сложности, ты знаешь лучше меня и видишь каждый день. Мне даже нечего тебе посоветовать, я могу только поделиться, — он кивает на гобан, — тем, что знаю.

Тоя снова становится отстраненно-вежливым, выравнивается цвет лица и успокаивается пульс. Очи отчаянно хочется выбить его из колеи, вернуть ту секундную нервозность, которая проскользнула при упоминании Шиндо.

— А если я скажу тебе, что не хочу играть? Что это ненормальная идея моего деда, которому интереснее сказать, что его внук профессиональный игрок в го, а не обычный школьник? Может быть, я видеть не могу эти кифу! — голос сам собой дергается вверх, прорываются истеричные ноты.

— Давай закончим на сегодня? — Тоя поднимается быстро и выдает себя. Он не знает, как реагировать на эту вспышку. — До пятницы, Очи. Можешь оставить камни на доске, чтобы мы продолжили следующий раз?

Они выходят из гостиной друг за другом. Сначала Тоя — плечи у него опущены, а шаги слишком резкие, торопится, — затем Очи. В прихожей Тоя надевает ботинки и долго возится со шнурками, у него подрагивают пальцы. Очи понимает, что если бы тот был один, то уже давно сорвался бы, раздраженно выдернул скользкие шнурки из отверстий и порвал на клочки, но Тоя изо всех сил старается держать лицо.

«Он ведь другой совсем», — доходит до Очи, и неизвестный Тоя Акира кажется еще интереснее. У него такие же брови и ресницы, такой же ровный край темной челки, но он не всегда умеет владеть собой. Не выглядит восковой моделью безупречной сдержанности.

Пальто Тоя не застегивает, шарф только набрасывает на шею. 

— Пока, — говорит Очи ему в спину. Обернувшись, Тоя кивает в ответ на прощание.

Только затворив дверь, Очи понимает, что на улице льет. Он выхватывает из стойки зонтик для гостей и выбегает следом прямо в носках и рубашке. Тоя успел лишь спуститься по ступеням к тротуару, но с кончиков волос уже капает. 

— Зонт возьми!

— Спасибо. — Тоя поднимается обратно, и они вдвоем оказываются на тесном бетонном крыльце. Он берет у Очи зонтик.

Огромный фонарь светит прямо из-за спины Тои, бьет в глаза и отражается от очков, и в этом причудливом освещении лицо Тои кажется сумрачным и неспокойным. Должно быть, ему непросто подавлять в себе эти порывы.

— Извини, что мы заканчиваем так рано сегодня, что-то…

— Что-то не так пошло, — договаривает за него Очи.

«После упоминания Шиндо», — добавляет уже про себя. Сейчас можно было бы сказать многое. Все, что Очи думает об экзамене, о дедушке и его амбициях, об инсеях и Шиндо Хикару в частности. Все, что он думает о Тое Акире, хотя здесь он и сам не до конца уверен, что такое это «все».

— Я верну зонтик в пятницу, — обещает Тоя, и для Очи это значит, что тот, по крайней мере, придет еще раз.

 

***

«Очи Коске, третий дан», — Очи пробует на вкус новый статус, звучит приятно, хотя и немного непривычно.

Сегодня Очи первый раз с присвоения титула играет матч, и даже Институт кажется не таким серым и унылым, как обычно. Очи покупает в автомате баночку с кофе. Кофе горчит, и на языке остается кислое послевкусие, но надо привыкать, потому что пить сок и шоколадное молоко не солидно.

На диване в вестибюле разговаривают Курата и Исуми. Или нет, разговаривают — не совсем верное слово, болтает только Курата, не прекращая при этом есть чипсы. Крошки осыпались ему на колени, на ворот рубашки. Исуми только молчит и кивает. Очи тихо фыркает: Курата хоть и совсем взрослый, но совершенно безответственный, а Исуми — бесхарактерный. Только на той неделе он получил второй дан.

— Здравствуй, Очи! — это как раз Исуми. Наверное, надеется, что Очи избавит его от шумного общества Кураты, но Очи кивает, отпивает глоток кофе и направляется к лифту.

Когда двери лифта открываются, Очи подумывает, не повернуть ли обратно. Шиндо и Тоя стоят по разные стороны, и зеркала на потолке отражают каждое их движение. Тоя разочарованно опускает руки, выдыхает и только тогда замечает, что это первый этаж.

— Приехали!.. — восклицает он и видит Очи перед собой. — Привет, Очи. Поздравляю с третьим даном, это большое достижение. — Чопорные и ничего не значащие слова.

Очи благодарит, надеясь, что его тон сквозит такой же безупречной вежливостью. Шиндо и Тоя вихрем вылетают наружу, а Очи входит в лифт.

Тоя качает головой, говорит, спотыкается, говорит, одергивает на ходу рукава рубашки, говорит. Столько слов и жестов, сколько не было за все их совместные уроки, а это лишь полминуты в обществе Шиндо Хикару. Кофе как-то по особенному едко дерет горло.

Шиндо невозмутимо пожимает плечами и почти отмахивается от Тои. Последнее, что видит Очи, прежде чем двери лифта закрываются, это Шиндо, который исчезает в одном из бесконечных коридоров института, и замерший на месте Тоя, который отстает от него на несколько шагов.


End file.
